The Awakening
by Takato
Summary: This is my currant project. it's set 1 year after the D-reaper incident in the 3rd season. plz r


The Awakening  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Dark Rising  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Takato was walking through the park, looking for the other tamers. Rika said that they would meet up in Guilmon's old home (he now lives out in Takato's back yard)  
  
His other friend, Henry said that they might be delayed due to a freak snowstorm on their way back from holiday and the roads were only just moving.  
  
"Where is Rika, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked, his yellow eyes bright in the midday sun.  
  
"I don't know boy." Takato responded.  
  
"Hey! Goggle-head!" a female voice called."Over here!"  
  
Takato and Guilmon looked to their right and saw Rika leaning against a tree.  
  
"Where's Renamon, Rika?" Guilmon asked his nose twitching for a scent of Rika's digimon.  
  
"Right here as always" a soft yet sharp voice said behind them.  
  
"Sheesh! Renamon will you stop doing that." Takato replied as normally as he could. Renamon had scared him stiff but it didn't show on the outside  
  
"Stop what?" Renamon raised a eyebrow to the 13 year old boy standing in front of her.  
  
"Anyway," said Rika interrupting their 'interesting' conversation "Why did you call us here?"  
  
"Did you notice lately that-"  
  
"Hey! Don't tell me you started the meeting without us!" a male voice shouted further down the path  
  
"Kazu? Kenta? Get a move on! What took you so long?" Rika yelled towards the rapidly approaching boys.  
  
"Er." the two boys panting looked at each other and Kazu answered "Business. Nothing important."  
  
"Right. Now that most of us are here let's continue-"  
  
"Where's Henry and Jeri?" Kenta asked  
  
Takato and Rika sighed deeply. "They were unable to arrive straight away. Just listen to what Goggle-head has to say" Rika snapped  
  
"Thank-you Rika. But please all me by my name."  
  
"OK Takatomon" Rike smirked  
  
Takato sighed"Have you noticed anything strange about your Digi-vices lately?"  
  
Rika and Kenta shook their heads.  
  
"I couldn't know. I accidentally dropped mine in the bath." The other tamers stared at Kazu. "It is drying as we speak"  
  
"Why was it in the bath Kazu? What were you doing? No room in the dishwasher?" Rika said sarcastically  
  
"ANYWAY" Takato raised his voice over the others. "My Digi-vice has been bleeping and vibrating nearly all the time I take it near the park."  
  
"Why isn't is bleeping now?" Kenta asked.  
  
"I left it at home." Takato answered simply  
  
"Maybe it's low batteries" Kazu said stubbornly. "Or a warning." All three tamers' heads snapped towards Kazu. "What? What I say?"  
  
"Warning? I thought the Sovereign in the digital world said that all the danger had passed. No more evil lunatics trying to take over the world." Kenta said thoughtfully.  
  
*- * - * - *  
  
Guilmon had abandoned the tamers a while ago because partially he wanted to go exploring and also he was bored with all the ideas of evil idiots trying to gain world domination.  
  
"Hi mister squirrel" he said looking at a minuscule animal five yards ahead of him.  
  
"Can I chase you?"  
  
The small animal looked at Guilmon like no other living creature had done. Its blood-red eyes were bright in its dark dirty black brown fur. It hissed loudly, then a newspaper cut off Guilmon's view of him. When the wind blew the paper away, the animal was gone.  
  
A small water drop landed on the red dinosaur's nose and he shrieked with pain. He ran up to his tamer and the others and started a dancing frenzy.  
  
"What's with you boy?" Takato said hurriedly  
  
"The rain! My nose got burnt!" Guilmon squealed like a stuck-up pig.  
  
The four tamers looked up and saw the leaves covering their heads melting.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kenta yelled as he and the other tamers got up and hid under the shelter hut. "Whet the heck is going on?  
  
"Boys! Look at the sky!"  
  
The boys did so and saw the clear blue sky.  
  
"What's wrong with it Rika?" Takato asked still puzzled  
  
"Now look towards the city."  
  
They did so and let out a gasp. The buildings were letting off a black fog which was rising into the sky. It wasn't raining but when they looked at the sky above the city they saw that at a certain point in the sky, they turner into red smoke, then into a red liquid and slopped back down onto the ground  
  
"Oh My -" Kazu yelled out. "That's b-b-blood!"  
  
Takato looked once again at the sky and saw a black snake shaped creature slithering across the skyline in the horizon. This creature was not turning into blood. A snake?  
  
"A Basilisk!" Takato murmured.  
  
The three tamers and Guilmon turned to Takato and yelled "What?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ End of Chapter 1 ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Chapter 2 coming soon ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 


End file.
